Modern vehicles, such as cars, incorporate electronic systems and controllers into the engine designs. The electronic systems enable proper operation of the engine and other vehicle systems during all operating conditions. Some operating conditions, such as rain or sleet, are hazardous to exposed electronics and can damage or destroy exposed electronics. In order to protect the electronic systems, typical vehicles isolate the electronic components from the environmental hazards by placing the electronics within an electronics housing module.
Electronics housing modules include a housing body and a cover that seals the housing body. The sealed enclosure protects the electronics that are contained within from external contaminants. The housing body can further include sealed communication ports allowing the electronics module to be connected to sensors or other electric systems within the vehicle. Once the electronic components are situated within the housing module, the cover is placed on the module, thereby sealing the housing module.
The process of sealing the housing module can displace gasses, such as air, that are located within the housing module. In order to prevent the displaced gasses from damaging the seal while the seal is being applied or is curing, at least one vent is positioned on the housing module and allows gas to escape from the housing module during the sealing process. In order to ensure that the housing module is fully sealed, the vent is then sealed using a vent seal.